Slytherin: Bloodlines
by RickGiriamax
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Un auror, dos herederas, un linaje en el filo del olvido. ¿Será posible que la oscuridad retorne?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

* * *

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

* * *

Hace 20 años, Hogwarts

－ ¡Avada Kedavra!

－ ¡Expelliarmus!

Voldemort recibió el impacto de su propio maleficio y cayó de espaldas con los ojos en blanco. Mientras el silencio se apoderaba del Gran Salón, los motífagos empezban a retroceder despacio. De repente, la salva de aplausos y vítores que estalló, mientras los sobrevivientes corrían hacia Harry, fue suficiente para que los mortífagos que quedaban decidieran huir.

Uno de ellos, de nombre Angkor, reía por lo bajo mientras mururaba "Está hecho". Inmediatamente, desapareció. Cuando reapareció, se encontraba a millas de distancia, frente a una cabaña vieja. Una joven de ojos azules, con una mirada fría como el hielo, sostenía a una bebé en brazos mientras esperaba de pie en la puerta.

－ Sucedió －dijo.

－ Sí, pero no es el momento －respondió Angkor－. La descendencia del Señor Tenebroso no debe salir a la luz hasta que sea oportuno.

－ Y, ¿Cuándo lo será?

－ Ella lo sabrá.

－ ¿Qué hay de la otra, la hija de la veela?

－ Su propia madre la apartó de su destino hace mucho. La encontraremos y la eliminaremos.

La mujer sonrió y miró a su bebé con ternura.

－ ¿Lo ves, Delrose? －Dijo－. Papi estará orgulloso de ti.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

* * *

 _ **PRIMERA PARTE - DESPERTAR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO I**_

* * *

 **Año 2017, Londres**

Delrose Malcom entró en su apartamento cansada. Dejó su varita en la mesita del pasillo y se dispuso a tomar un baño relajante. Odiaba vivir como muggle; no sólo su madre, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido no enviarla a Hogwarts, como a todos los demás, sino que la había educado en casa, enseñándole principalmente maleficios de ataque y defensa. "Es un mundo cruel", solía decirle. Luego la envió a una universidad muggle a estudiar algo llamado Relaciones Públicas, supuestamente para que aprendiera a ganarse a las demás personas.

Mientras se sumergía en la bañera y cerraba los ojos, pensaba en el trabajo que tenía en una empresa muggle, preguntándose por qué rayos habría prometido a su madre que se ocultaría de la magia hasta que fuera oportuno. Ella no sabía a qué se refería, pero había decidido obedecer, como siempre, aunque llevaba su varita consigo a todas partes, por si acaso. Saliendo del baño, se vistió y se preparó un sandwich mientras encendía el televisor y se sentó a ver las noticias. Cuál no sería su sobresalto cuando sintió que alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Dando un grito, se volteó para encontrarse con una varita apuntando directo a su nariz.

\- Te has suavizado, Delrose -dijo el extraño, quien llevaba una capucha y una máscara con forma de calavera-. Tu madre hablaba muy alto de ti. ¿Cómo es que estás desarmada?

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! -reclamó ella, buscando su varita con la mirada y ubicándola en la mesita tras el extraño.

\- Soy la señal que estabas esperando -respondió el extraño, retirandose la máscara-. Mi nombre es Angkor, y he estado pendiente de ti desde tu nacimiento, Delrose Riddle.

\- ¿Riddle? -repitió Delrose, arqueando una ceja-. Me confundes con alguien más. Mi nombre es...

\- Delrose Malcom -le interrumpió Angkor-. Sí, ese era el apellido de tu madre. Riddle era el apellido de tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre? Mi padre murió cuando yo era una bebé.

\- Así es, asesinado vilmente. Tu padre aún es un héroe para muchos, vilizado por otros. Era un visionario y quería un mundo mejor para los magos -bajó su varita mientras decía esto-. Tu padre, aquél que aún muchos temen nombrar, se aseguró de que su sangre continuara su legado. Es por eso que naciste.

Delrose sintió que todo le daba vueltas mientras caía en cuenta de la verdad.

\- Mi padre -dijo-, era... Voldemort... ¿no es cierto?

Angkor sonrió.

\- Ven -le dijo a Delrose-. Es hora de que abraces tu legado -dirigió su varita hacia ella y exclamó-: ¡IMPERIO!

* * *

Afuera llovía intensamente. Era viernes en la noche, por lo que los clubes se encontraban repletos de gente buscando liberar el estrés de la semana. En uno de estos clubes, uno muggle para ser precisos, se encontraba Pyro DuLac, un joven auror. Su mirada parecía estar alerta a todos los movimientosa su alrededor mientras sostenía un vaso de wiskey en la mano.

\- Vaya noche, ¿eh? -le dijo el bartender.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Pyro.

\- ¿No has visto las noticias? El asesinato de esa familia extraña que vivía en las afueras.

\- No me he enterado -respondió Pyro, consternado.

\- Es el quinto de la semana -dijo el bartender-. No hay sospechosos, pero lo más raro es que no hay huellas de violencia en ninguna de las escenas, ni tampoco en los cuerpos.

\- ¿Y la policía qué dice? -preguntó Pyro, pasándose una mano por su cabello platinado.

\- No tienen idea de qué hacer -respondió el bartender, excusándose antes de dirigirse a otro cliente.

Pyro meditó un momento la situación. En realidad sí había estado al tanto de los homicidios y en el Ministerio de Magia sabían que se trataba de la obra de un mago o bruja tenebroso. La única razón por la cual había buscado información del bartender era para saber hasta dónde sabían los muggles. Vació su vaso de wisky e hizo señas al bartender para que le sirviera otro.

* * *

Lilith Dellacroix se encontraba atascada en el tráfico debido a la lluvia. Había quedado para reunirse con unas amigas en un club muggle cercano, sin embargo llevaba ya media hora de retraso. "Estúpido tráfico", pensó. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera aparecerse, pero corría riesgo de que otros la vieran salir de la nada, lo cual le podría traer problemas con el Ministerio de Magia. Sabía que solo estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia, pero no había forma de que estacionara el auto y corriera 200 metros bajo la intensa lluvia.

Quince minutos más tarde, entraba en el aparcadero del club y estacionaba su auto. Saliendo de él apresuradamente se dirigió a la puerta y entró para buscar a sus amigas. Las vio cinco minutos después rodeadas de chicos.

\- ¡Lilith! -dijo una de ellas cuando la vio acercarse.

\- Hola Megan -respondió Lilith con una sonrisa-. Creo que llegué tarde a la repartición de los panes.

\- No seas sonsa -dijo Janeth-. Hay muchos peces por ahí.

\- Iré por un trago, ya vuelvo -dijo Lilith con un guiño y se dirigió a la barra.

La barra estaba repleta de gente. Logró hacerse camino y sentarse al costado de un chico de cabello platinado quien parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Todo bien? -preguntó Lilith.

\- ¿Hm? -respondió el chico volteando a mirarla. Era atractivo-. Sí, todo bien, ¿y tú?

\- No me quejo, a no ser que sea del tráfico para llegar aquí -respondió Lilith mientras hacía una seña al bartender-. Soy Lilith -dijo extendiendo la mano.

\- Pyro -la estrechó.

\- ¿Pyro? -repitió Lilith con una sonrisa-. Es un nombre inusual.

\- Mis padres eran seres muy extraños -respondió Pyro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lilith le pidió al bartender un cosmopolitan y se volteó hacia Pyro.

\- Si estás solo, estoy con unas amigas, ¿te nos unes?

\- Mmmmm, bueno -dijo Pyro con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Delrose seguía a Angkor bajo la lluvia sin poder resistirse. Entraron en un club muggle y Angkor sacó su varita.

\- Ahora conocerás tu legado -le dijo y levantó la varita.

* * *

Pyro y Lilith se disponían a abandonar la barra cuando de pronto se oyó el sonido de una voz aumentada mágicamente: "¡MORSMORDRE!"


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

* * *

 _ **PRIMERA PARTE - DESPERTAR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO II**_

* * *

Angkor levantó su varita hacia su garganta, incrementó el volumen de su voz y lanzó su conjuro hacia el techo del club.

\- ¡MORSMORDRE! -resonó sobre el sonido de la música.

La marca tenebrosa apareció en medio de una neblina verde. Los muggles empezaron a gritar aterrados mientras se agachaban, intentando buscar con la mirada el origen de aquella aparición. Delrose observaba lívida, incapaz de reaccionar ante la marca de quien ahora sabía era su padre. Con otro movimiento de varita, Angkor selló las puertas para evitar que los muggles escaparan.

\- Este es tu legado -le dijo a Delrose-. ¡Ahora, abraza tu linaje y mata a esta escoria muggle!

Incapaz de contenerse, aún bajo la maldición imperio, levantó su varita y dijo: Avada Kedavra

* * *

Cerca de la barra, Pyro y Lilith se ponían de pie. Pyro sacó su varita, muy a pesar de que hubiera muggles cerca, y volteó hacia Lilith, sólo para darse con la sorpresa de que ella también tenía una varita en la mano. Ella se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa y él asintió. De pronto se vio un destello de luz verde cerca de la puerta y los muggles empezaron a gritar, corriendo despavoridos por todos lados.

\- Soy auror, quédate detrás de mí -dijo Pyro a Lilith.

\- Fui campeona de duelo en Beauxbatons -dijo Lilith-. No me digas qué hacer.

Ambos corrieron hacia la puerta. Otro destello verde y Pyro vio que provenía de la puerta, donde una joven tenía su varita levantada lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Un hombre con capa negra se encontraba de pie a su lado.

\- Ahí -le señaló Pyro a Lilith-, ¡vamos!

Al llegar a la puerta, Pyro y Lilith apuntaron con sus varitas y exclamaron al unísono: ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

\- ¡Protego! -replicó Delrose automáticamente, pero Angkor no fue tan rápido y perdió su varita.

\- ¡Desmaius! -exclamó Delrose con dirección a Lilith, pero Pyro desvió el hechizo.

Angkor, recuperando su varita, se dirigió hacia Delrose, la toma del brazo y ambos desaparecen a la vez.

Pyro y Lilith se quedaron de pie, rodeados de muggles aterrados. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron alrededor al menos 10 funcionarios del ministerio de magia, todos vestidos como policías muggles, y empezaron a desmemorizar a los presentes. Dos de ellos se acercaron a Pyro y a Lilith.

\- Hola Pyro -dijo uno de ellos.

\- Potter -dijo Pyro.

\- ¿Harry Potter? -dijo Lilith sorprendida, mirando rápidamente la cicatriz de Harry.

\- El mismo -sonríe Harry. Se dirigió nuevamente a Pyro-, hicieron lo que pudieron. Lamentablemente tenemos a 7 muggles muertos y un mago loco escapado.

\- Corrección -dijo Pyro-: un mago y una bruja. Al parecer uno de ellos era un antiguo mortífago, ya que convocó la marca tenebrosa antes que todo empezara. La otra era demasiado joven para serlo.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, intentando descifrar el acertijo que tenían por delante.

* * *

Angkor y Delrose aparecieron poco después en un antiguo cementerio. La luna brillaba en el cielo y una brisa gélida soplaba desde el oeste.

\- ¿Dónde... estamos? -jadeó Delrose.

\- En el cementerio donde está enterrado tu abuelo -respondió Angkor.

Delrose levantó la cabeza y leyó la lápida que se encontraba frente a ella: "Thomas Ryddle"

\- Me obligaste a matar a todas esas personas... -dijo Delrose entre dientes, llena de ira.

\- ¿Obligarte? -rió Angkor con sorna-. No, querida, solo te obligué a matar a los dos primeros; luego levanté la maldición imperius. El resto del trabajo lo hiciste tú sola.

\- ¡Mientes! -Exclamó Delrose con ira.

Angkor rió, mientras Delrose trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando. No solo le aterraba la idea de haber matado a todas esas personas, o que lo había hecho por sí sola... lo que más le asustaba, era que una parte de ella lo había disfrutado.

* * *

Lilith estaba sentada en una silla junto a la barra cuando Pyro y Harry se le acercaron.

\- Gracias por el apoyo -dijo Harry.

\- No hay problema -respondió Lilith.

\- Harry -dijo Pyro-, lo mejor será que acompañe a Lilith afuera por un poco de aire.

Pyro y Lilith salieron del club. Afuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros. Pyro encendió un cigarrillo y miró a Lilith.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

\- Viviré -respondió ella-. Así que un mortífago está haciendo de las suyas.

\- Sí, y tengo razones para creer que estos dos están relacionados con los ataques que se han estado dando. No ha habido marca tenebrosa en las escenas, pero es una posibilidad que no se puede descartar.

\- ¿Y si estuvieran relacionados?

\- Entonces tenemos un serio problema entre manos. Hemos tenido 20 años de paz desde que Harry venció al tú-sabes-quién y no queremos otro señor tenebroso.

\- Quisiera poder ayudar en lo posible -dijo Lilith con determinación.

\- Hoy hiciste bastante -dijo Pyro con una sonrisa-, y de hecho que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos. Hablaré con Harry y te mantendré informada.

Lilith sonrió. No sabía qué era, pero algo acerca de Pyro le llamaba la atención. Como si ocultara algo.

* * *

Delrose se encontraba sentada en una banca, no muy lejos de la tumba de su abuelo; Angkor la miraba desde lejos. Aún trataba de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía claro que no se sentía a gusto con lo que ahora sabía. El conocimiento de su linaje, el poder descubierto de poder acabar con la vida de otras personas, el hecho de que lo había disfrutado, todo era demasiado para poder aceptarlo así nada más.

Sacó su varita y la miró como evaluándola. Hace tan solo unas horas era solo un objeto inútil que llevaba consigo por costumbre; ahora, era un arma letal. Le dieron ganas de romperla y lanzarla lejos, pero en lugar de eso miró a Angkor. Pensó que tal vez podía batirse a duelo con él, matarlo y...

\- Delrose, ¿qué estás pensando? -se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió una idea; algo que tal vez la pudiera ayudar en esta situación.


End file.
